


fools rush in

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: That had been priority in forming their agreement: no feelings involved. And through a half dozen staged outings in public, Robb had been able to adhere to that. Or at least he thought he had, until he picked her up for Sansa’s wedding. Myrcella had walked out of her townhouse, smiling in a way that made his heart stutter and dressed in a gown that showed more skin than Robb knew what to do with, and all of his illusions had shattered.





	fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of @asoiafrarepairs prompt/dialogue event. I happened to work both { Fake Dating / “They’re coming - kiss me!” } into this prompt, which was inspired by all the wedding news hitting my dash in the last month ;)

“You’re not listening to a word I say, are you?”

Robb turned his eyes away from Myrcella and back to Theon. “I’m listening.”

“No, you aren’t. You were too busy staring at your date’s arse.”

Glaring, Robb took a sip of his whisky. “Shut it.”

“Sorry.” He paused, but not for long. “Doesn’t mean I was wrong though.”

“Don’t you have bridesmaids to hit on?” Robb countered. He looked for the gaggle of Sansa’s friends dressed in grey, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, his eyes caught on pink fabric and golden curls. Shaking his head, he shifted so Myrcella wasn’t in his eyeline anymore.

“It’s much more fun watching everyone stare at you like you have two heads,” Theon said with a wide grin. “I thought for sure it was going to be Arya’s outfit that ruffled the most feathers. Suppose you couldn’t stand being outshone by your little sister, though.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Robb grumbled. “I could give two shits about what they think.”

Theon chuckled in agreement and then turned to look out over the crowd, finally taking one of Robb’s statements at face value.

That was the sharpest of ironies, considering that Robb did think bringing Myrcella as a date to his sister’s wedding was a big deal, and he did give a shit about what everyone thought. That was the whole point of his arrangement with her, after all. They both wanted something from their families–he wanted to take over a branch of Stark Industries, she wanted to forge her own path separate from Lannister Inc–and they both needed something to leverage in their favor. Breaking up with an unsuitable significant other, especially one that was a member of a rival company’s family, was the perfect bargaining chip. And without having any real emotion investment in each other, it was a win-win situation.

That had been priority in forming their agreement: no feelings involved. And through a half dozen staged outings in public, Robb had been able to adhere to that. Or at least he thought he had, until he picked her up for Sansa’s wedding. Myrcella had walked out of her townhouse, smiling in a way that made his heart stutterand dressed in a gown that showed more skin than Robb knew what to do with, and all of his illusions had shattered.

Taking a sip of his scotch, he scanned the room. Myrcella was still talking to Margaery, and Theon was still watching him. So he glanced away, looking for anything else to focus on. He saw his mother and avoided her stare; he did not want to have it out with her. Not here, not now. She would be the only one who might raise a fuss today, and he hadn’t decided how he wanted to play it.

His family’s disapproval hadn’t even registered at first, until Myrcella had pointed it out. Before then, Robb had been too busy: looking at her, smiling at her, thinking about just how deeply, deeply screwed he was to consider anyone else. At the beginning of the ceremony, however, as the wedding march played, she had leaned over, her breath tickling his neck, and whispered:  _it’s working, it’s really working!_

Her words had hit him like a blast of winter wind. Yes, their plan was working, just as they had hoped, but suddenly that was no longer what he wanted.

Robb wanted her, for more than just this scheme. He wanted Myrcella, for real, and he had no goddamn idea how to make it happen without ruining everything for both of them.

Seeing his mother start to move in his direction, he straightened from the hightop and drained his glass.

“I need another, you?” He asked Theon quickly.

“Quick, quick, run away,” he replied in a singsong voice. “Before your mother catches you and puts you in timeout.”

Robb was tempted to throw an obscene gesture his way, but that would only make his mother approach faster. So he left Theon with a muttered swear and wound his way towards the bar. Halfway there, a light touch caught him on his arm.

He looked, and there Myrcella was, smiling at him in the sunlight.

“There you are, just in time.”

He paused, drinking the sight of her. Even doing nothing but just standing there, she made him feel like they were the only ones in the courtyard. She cocked her head at his silence, a confused crease forming on her forehead. 

That made his senses returned to him. “In time for what?”

“The photographers, the ones from  _Crownland Magazine_ ,” she murmured, pressing closer. “They’re coming - kiss me!”

Robb didn’t hesitate. One of his hands reached around to press against her lower back, the other cupped her jaw. And then he kissed her, not hard, and not softly, but simply with single-minded intent. In response, Myrcella tipped her chin, giving him more control. He took it, and she matched him move for move. As he deepened the kiss, she melted, curving right against his body, and a triumphant warmth unfurled in Robb’s chest.

When they pulled apart, the cameras were still clicking, and they were both breathless. Myrcella let out a little incredulous laugh. The sound made his pulse trip, in good and bad ways.

“Good show,” she whispered.

Keeping his hands in place, he pulled back to look at her. There was satisfaction in her green eyes, but it masked something else, something that seemed like curiosity.

Swallowing thickly, he took a chance. “Was it?”

Robb waited, watching her quick mind work it out immediately. Her lips parted in understanding, and the moment stretched. His stomach dropped as she didn’t say anything. Just as he was about to pull away and swipe an entire bottle of scotch from the bar, one corner of her mouth perked up in the barest of smiles.

“I think we can do better. Much better.” Her lips curved into a bright mischievous grin. “Think of how good we’ll get at it when we’re doing it for real, and not for them.”

Robb laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, just to show her how real he felt about her indeed.


End file.
